


Gotta love a Vanj-job

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [47]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Ain’t it the van? The one from our season.”“That can’t be-“ Brooke’s eyes widened as he recognised the license plate, and even the strange grey upholstery with little blue stars. “Shit,”  Brooke bit his lip, “I guess it is.”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Gotta love a Vanj-job

**Author's Note:**

> Not as smutty as you might except, sorry about that ;)

Brooke took a drink of his soda, the sugary cold liquid hitting his lips.

Next to him, Vanjie was chatting away. He wasn’t really listening, but he knew Vanjie was okay with it, the words he was saying not carrying any meaningful conversation, instead they were made to fill up the empty space, said to distract Brooke, and it was working.

They were waiting side by side in the parking lot behind the Drag Race studio. The asfalt was warm, even with the setting sun, and while Brooke had gotten used to living in L.A, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to the weather always being the same.

Nina was finishing up his interview inside, the Columbus queen the last one of them to do their talking heads. The celebrities had already been taken to their hotels, Cara practically dead on her feet as Brooke had kissed her forehead goodnight, learning a dance routine so different from anything else she had done in her career.

Vanjie was chatting about a dog park they could take Riley too, and while it was marginally more interesting than Silky’s opinion on butter vs margarine, it wasn’t enough to keep Brooke from tearing at the label of his bottle.

He wanted to smoke, his fingers gripping the plastic and pulling down, down, down. He hadn’t meant to fall in, but he had been at a booking by himself and it was so hard to say no when he wasn’t home, hard to remember why he should say no when Vanjie wasn’t by his side.

“Hey-“

Brooke felt an elbow in his side, and he actually focused on his boyfriend. Vanjie looked absolutely gorgeous, had looked gorgeous all day, but now, outside in the sunset, Brooke felt his breath get taken away.

Vanjie was wearing a black reactor jacket, a white shirt and a backwards black cap. If anyone else had worn the outfit, he was sure they would have looked ridiculous, since Vanjie had diamonds in his ear, and gold around his neck.

“Look.”

Brooke followed Vanjie’s finger, his boyfriend pointing out at the parking lot. Brooke looked around, but all he could see was a bunch of cars, and, if he squinted, the back of production workers who were carrying in props for tomorrow's show.

“What am I looking at?”

“Dumbass,” Vanjie scoffed, rolling his eyes. “There.” He grabbed Brooke’s elbow, pulling and twisting his body before he pointed again. “Ain’t it the van? The one from our season.”

“That can’t be-“ Brooke’s eyes widened as he recognised the license plate, and even the strange grey upholstery with little blue stars. “Shit,” Brooke bit his lip, “I guess it is.”

“Wanna break in?”

“What?” Brooke laughed in disbelief. “Come on-”

“Hoe, I’m serious!” Vanjie pushed Brooke’s chest, the shove not moving him a single inch. “Come on yourself!” Vanjie smiled, his expression annoyingly cute. “Where your sense of adventure at?”

“I don’t think breaking into a car counts as an adventure.” Brooke placed his bottle on the curb.

“Everybody’s broken into a car.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” He didn’t exactly want to break in, least of all on VH1 property, but he could sense in Vanjie’s tone that this was one of those things he was never going to let go of.

“Ain’t you ever been an up to no good kid?”

“I was cool at church and got braces when I was 11.”

“Fuck,” Vanjie snorted. “Dumbass.” Vanjie got on his toes, placing a kiss on Brooke’s cheeks, his lips still slightly sticky from the lipstick they had both worn all day.

Brooke had never imagined he’d find someone who accepted his preteen self as much as Vanjie did, had never dreamed he’d find someone who always managed to find a way to curl around him like a cat when his awkward school days came up.

“Listen,“ Vanjie placed a kiss against his collarbones, his hands under his jacket, “we only gonna sneak in-”

“It’s probably locked.”

“You don’t know that.” Vanjie smiled his crazy smile, the one that meant he was truly never going to drop the subject until he got his way. “We on private ground, ain’t no reason they should keep it locked.”

If Brooke had been with anyone else, he would have never ever said yes, but Vanjie had a way with people, his charm so hypnotising that he could get out of any kind of trouble, and Brooke knew how much the assistants, the producers, hell, even Ru, loved his boyfriend.

“Fine.” Brooke pushed away from the wall, rising to his full height as Vanjie’s hands slipped out from under his jacket. “But just for a minute.”

“Sure as shit, lover boy.” Vanjie grabbed his hand, and Brooke followed behind him. He hadn’t expected the van to actually be unlocked, but it gave an instant clack as soon as Vanjie touched the handle.

“Shiiiit.” Vanjie was giddy with excitement, the metallic sound of the door sliding open bringing Brooke right back to the summer of 2018.

“Wow...” Everything looked exactly the same, and even though Brooke knew they had filmed plenty of seasons since they had been on, he could still see where Yvie’s pink paint had rubbed off on one side of the van, could still pinpoint exactly where Nina liked to sit from the hole in the upholstery.

“Can you believe this?” Vanjie dumped down on the backseat, his arms spreading out right away.

“It’s crazy.”

“Come here,” Vanjie held out a hand, “I wanna get pics.”

“For social media?” Brooke allowed himself to be pulled down, the seats smelling exactly the same. 

“Ew, no!” Vanjie pulled Brooke’s arm around his shoulders. “These ones for us.” 

Brooke kissed Vanjie’s cheek, his boyfriend thumbling with his giant iPhone. It had taken them forever, years even, to find out where Branjie stopped and where they began, and they still struggled sometimes to find the lines between their private relationship and what they wanted to involve their fans in.

“I wanna get some on the wall.”

Brooke snorted. Their hallway was overflowing with pictures of them together, and Brooke had joked that they would need a bigger place soon if Vanjie continued to insist on adding. He had expected Vanjie to protest, both of them loving their downtown apartment, but by the look in his boyfriends eyes, the suggestion wasn’t totally stupid. 

“This the first place we ever made out.”

“Is it now?” Brooke smiled. His boyfriend was a classic example of a hopeless romantic, and Brooke loved him for it.

He leaned in, capturing Vanjie’s lips for the camera. He could hear the clicks, knew Vanjie was taking their photo, so he reached up, grabbing his boyfriend’s hair and kissing him fully, twisting his body so Brooke had better access to his mouth.

Brooke had expected Vanjie to pull away, for his man to yell at him to behave, but instead, Brooke heard the clank, the phone hitting the floor, and Vanjie’s hand flew up, grabbing his biceps, his fingers digging in. 

“Fuc-” Vanjie swallowed a moan against his lips, and Brooke felt his body light on fire. He didn’t know if he pushed, or Vanjie pulled, but they ended up stretched out over the backseat, Brooke between Vanjie’s legs, his hand under his shirt, a hard nipple between his fingers. 

“Ah!” Vanjie whined as Brooke twisted, his hips chanting up, his head falling back.

He was absolutely gorgeous, and Brooke wanted to devour him.

“Stud, please- fuck-”

Vanjie moaned, his eyes closed, and Brooke kissed him again and again and again.

“Ssh-” Brooke whispered against Vanjie’s lips. “You have to be quiet, or we’ll-”

It was in that exact moment, that they both heard the voice of an assistant calling out.

“Brooke Lynn! Vanjie!”

They both froze, Brooke’s hand still under Vanjie’s shirt, both of their lips red and puffy. 

They broke into laughter, the visit to the van truly like their time on Drag Race.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Freykitten for betaing!


End file.
